vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinhead
Summary Pinhead is one of the leaders of the Cenobites, an extra-dimensional order of demons dedicated to the pursuit of sadomasochism, who travel to Earth to harness human souls and collect others worthy of becoming Cenobites. He was originally Elliot Spencer, a human soldier who was disenchanted with his regular life and summoned the Cenobites using the Lament Configuration, losing his memories upon his ascension to demonhood. In the novels, the Hell Priest is the leader of the Cenobites, who, after years, has turned his ambitions towards the throne of Hell and Lucifer himself, after killing every mage on Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 6-A | Unknown, at least 7-B to High 6-A Name: Pinhead, Elliot Spencer | The Hell Priest Origin: Hellraiser Gender: Male Age: Over 100 years old Classification: Cenobite, Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Via his blades), Magic, Reality Warping, Chain Manipulation, certain degree of Invulnerability (As seen here), Has a certain Electricity Manipulation (Chains can send off electric pulses), Explosion Manipulation (Can cause seemingly random explosions and generate proton explosions comparable to a 100-megaton atomic bomb), Heat Manipulation (Melted a cross), Ice Manipulation (Turned water to ice), Illusion Creation (Can produce and control illusions while in Hell or Limbo), Fire Manipulation (As seen here), Time Stop (In the comics, Cenobites have shown to be able to freeze time), Energy Manipulation (Can convert his body into pure energy and launch rays of energy to the orbit in seconds), Soul Manipulation (Can harvest the souls of his victims), Necromancy (Can turn the dead into Cenobites), Shapeshifting, Body Control (Can transform his body parts such as nails into hooks), Summoning (Can summon his fellow Cenobites), Creation (Can create objects out of thin air), Portal Creation and Dimensional Travel (Can open portals from Earth to Hell), Astral Projection (Comparable to Cenobites such as Priscilla who did this), Memory Absorption (Like Kirsty, could remove memories), Telekinesis, Telepathy (Can read the fear and sins of others), Teleportation, Immortality (Type 1), Non-Corporeal (Is an incorporeal being made of pure energy), Immunity to Age Manipulation and Diseases, Size Manipulation and Large Size (Type 5; Can grow taller than the Earth) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be comparable to Angelique, who can punch through concrete, and can break through stone with his chains) | Multi-Continent level (Fought Lucifer, who destroyed the sky-stone, which was the size of a small planet) | Unknown, at least City level (Generated a giant explosion that is larger than a 100 megaton nuclear bomb) to Multi-Continent level (Escaped the rules of Hell and was able to use his power indiscriminately. Grew large enough to be comparable in Earth and caused planetary devastation) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reactions (Caught three bullets in his mouth) | Unknown | Sub-Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 25 normally (Can easily lift cars and stop/destroy trains with his chains), Class Y via sheer size Striking Strength: Wall Class | Multi-Continent Class | Unknown, at least City Class to Multi-Continent Class Durability: Wall level (Can tank futuristic plasma gunfire) | Multi-Continent level (Survived hits from Lucifer) | Unknown, at least City level to Multi-Continent level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range. Several meters with his powers and chains, likely much higher Standard Equipment: His chains and the Lament Configuration, a wide variety of blades hanging from his wrist Intelligence: High (Is an intelligent, eloquent demon and is greatly skilled in manipulating others and leading his own Cenobites) Weaknesses: Pinhead must be summoned by the Lament Configuration to act normally, and is generally only interested in targeting those who wished to summon him, regardless of who solved the puzzle. The Lament Configuration can be used to banish him to Hell. Feats: Respect thread Key: Movies | Books | Comics Others Notable Victories: Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants (Universe)) Patrick Star's Profile (Both at 9-B, speed equalized, and Patrick can breath on land) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hellraiser Category:Absorption Users Category:Antagonists Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Blade Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Book Characters Category:Chain Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Demons Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Horror Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Leaders Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Memory Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Priests Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sadists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Villains Category:Weapon Masters Category:Size Users Category:Murderers Category:Soldiers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Hook Users Category:Weapon Users